Protecting the One You Love
by DebateShortie
Summary: Full Title: Protecting the One You Love (Even If You Don't Believe In Love At First Sight) . This was a two parter orignially and I just combined it. It features our favorite mischievous god and Clint Barton's little sister. See author's note inside. Loki/OC.


**A/N Yes, I am aware that Clint doesn't have a little sister. Just work with me! And yes this isn't canon because Thanos is bye-bye!**

Loki walked through the tower. He still wasn't used to helping the Avengers, but with Thanos gone and forgiveness granted, it felt right to be helping those who may have saved him. Of course, he hadn't changed that much. His trickery oft got on the nerves of his teammates, but his behind the scenes use of magic saved them all a lot of grief.

"Loki." The god turned to see Clint standing with a young girl.

"Yes, Agent Barton?"

"I need you to protect my baby sister. We have found out that she is hunted by terrorists for the attack that she witnessed as a child. Her safehouses have been compromised too many times. You're the only one who could possibly keep her safe. I would ask Thor, but, like the rest of us, he's in the public eye too much." Loki looked over at the frightened girl.

"It would be my honor. I assume you are leaving on a mission?" Clint nodded. Loki stepped forward and took the girl's hand, kissing it. The girl blushed.

"Oh! Sorry, Renea, this is Loki. Loki, my little sister Renea." Clint stepped away for the briefing for the mission he and Natasha were about to embark on, leaving his little sister with a man he didn't really trust. Loki looked at the girl, petite and blonde with an unusual violet tint to her eyes. He hadn't seen any Midgardians with that eye color.

"Lady Renea, would you like a drink?"

"No... I'm only eighteen. Why are you so polite. I'm not a lady. At least not yet I don't think." Her violet eyes met his for a moment and she looked away quickly.

"Hmm. I know not why. Perhaps how I t'was raised?" He turned slightly in thought. He also wondered if she knew who he was, if that was the reason for the apprehension on her face.

"Ya know, just because my overbearing brother doesn't trust you after all that happened does not mean I don't either. It is not your fault. You feared for your life. My brother has also killed in fear and as an assassin, who knows how many innocent lives he ended because of orders. People change, Loki. You have. And I thank you for agreeing to protect me."

She walked closer to the god as she spoke. She slmost felt drawn to shivered in the cool evening air as she stepped on the balcony to join him. Loki instinctively wrapped and arm around her and pulled her close. He wrapped his cloak around her and they stood there for a minute. He gestured to to lounge and sat with her. She sqirmed closer and rested her head against him. He felt his heart do a strange flip flop in his chest.

"Tell me of Asgard."

"My brother would be a much better storyteller." She shook her head.

"I want you to tell me. You won't romantise it as much. Please?"

"As you wish, my lady." He told her of Odin and Frigga, of growing up with Thor. He told her the good times and the dark years. He told her of finding out his life was a lie and she laughed with him at the irony. He told her tale after tale. more than he ever told anyone. She never stopped him, just listened, entralled. She never asked a single question and never acted appalled or fearful of him. She looked contented, hearing something better than the fairy tales she grew up with. Soon her eyelids were drooping.

"Loki...thank you," she murmured before slowly slipping into dreamland. Loki held her for a while before standing to carry her to bed. As he walked, he thought it best to keep her in his room. He didn't need tha much sleep anyway. as he stepped through the hallways, he ran into Thor.

"Brother!" Thor boomed from down the hall. Loki hissed at his brother to be quiet and that was when Thor noticed Renea in his arms. Thor offered to carry her, but Loki denied the help. She wasn't that heavy anyways. As he stepped to his room, CLint appeared, checking on his sister before heading out.

When he noticed that she was asleep, Loki ran his plan by him. Clint nodded and warned the god of her nightmares, somthing she had fought with all her life and mad worse by what she had seen.

"I shall manage, Agent Barton. Go,now, you have your mission. Lady Renea will be fine." Clint nodded again and told Loki that the mission would only be a few hours. Loki settled her in the bed in his room and grabbed a book he had brought from Asgard to read.

It wasn't long until the nighmares started. She thrashed and whimpered. Loki abandoned his book and went over to her and pulled her into his arms. He leaned agaisnt the headboard before settling in a place that would be confortable for them both. He rested the terrified girl against his chest. She melted into the warmth of him and slowly calmed down. She sighed in her sleep and nuzzled her cheek against his chest. He smiled and then caught Stark's form in the doorway.

"Worried for our young friend here?" Stark stepped into the room.

"No. Just curious as to why a god like yourself is willingly to comfort and protect a young mortal."

"I am not so hateful to deny her that when she so desperately needs it."

"You've fallen for her," Stark replied, as blunt as ever.

"Stark. You cannot 'fall' for someone after only a short amount of time." Loki ignored the tightness around his heart that so obviously agreed with the genius.

"Whatever, Raindeer games. Just don't hurt her."

"Think you I would do such a thing? I have a heart, Stark, God of Mischief or not." Stark raised his eyebrows at the god and just walked out the door.

**A/N I will post Part two ASAP. It's just late and I'm falling asleep on my keyboard! Bye loves!**


End file.
